The Lost
by Dragon ninja of wind
Summary: Minato Namikaze was not who we thought he was. He was Gwilithion son of Lady Gladriel and Lord Celeborn. Now watch as Naruto and his family reunite in middle earth and set out with Thorin and the company.
1. prologue

**I don't own J.R.R Tolkien's Hobit or Lord of Rings neither do I own Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto.**

 **Can you please review.**

Prologue

Middle Earth

Deep in the heart of the forest of Lothlorien a grand celebration was being held because lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had their first son, he had hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the vast seas, but his ears were rounded instead of pointed like his kin, his name was Gwilithion.

Many people came to congratulate the lord and lady of the forest for their fortune that the Valar gave them, Lord Elrond of Rivendel came with his wife, sons and daughter, even the King of the Mirkwood came with his son.

The child was a ray of sunshine that could melt the coldest person and reveal what lays underneath, he was truly a blessing to all that saw him from the youngest to the oldest of his kin, he was always happy know matter who he was with and he almost never cried, it seemed as if his hair was glowing like the sun when he was in the light and even when he slept he seems to radiate a faint glow.

It was the seventh day of the celebration that his mother and father had to tend to their duties as the lord and lady of Lothlorien and left him with his older sister Celebrían, she sat with him in his nursery rocking him to sleep, she was so happy to have a little brother and Wondered what kind of person he would grow up into, would he be kind hearted and gentle or strong and courageous, would he be a warrior, a scribe or maybe a Lord like father.

She heard someone coming in to the room she looked up to see that it was her husband , as he walked in he looked around then walked over to her and stood next to her and looked at the boy in her arms, and she could tell that he had some thing on his mind.

"Is something wrong you look troubled my dearest?" Asked Celebrían as she looked back down at her little brother.

"I'm fine, it's just that I thought that someone else was in here with you two but I guess I was wrong." Said Elrond and looked at the boy in his wife's arms, held out his hands and silently asked my I hold the child, his wife smiled and gently gave the small bundle to him. Elrond smiled down at the child in his arms, and Gwilithion woke up and looked up at him and started to try to grab his hair.

Then his daughter came in and walked up to them and stopped next to her father and looked at the baby in his arms, then her father asked if she would like to hold him and she nodded, then the someone knocked on the door and her mother went to get the door and her father gave her the small boy, then her mother came back with the Marchwarden in toe and he did a quick bow then stood straight and said "The lord and lady would like to see you and their daughter to talk trade and your departure."

Elrond replied "Yes, Arwen do you think you can handle him?"

She looked down and back and said"Yes, I think that I can handle."

Then the infant grabbed a lock of her hair and tugged on it and he chuckled and turned and said" Let us go and now my wife."and they walked out of the room and hear a happy laugh come from the room as they turn the corner.

After her mother and father left the room Gwilthion started to pull her hair and he was laugh, and she went to the rocking chair and sat down, and started to free her hair from him which took some time to for her to get him to let go and to get her hair out of reach.

Arwen sat with Gwilithion in her arms rocking him to sleep, he looked so peaceful while asleep, after a while she to fell asleep for a small amount of time, then a small creaking sound woke her from her sleep, then she notice that the room felt empty and her lap was cold, she looked down and found that Gwilithion was not there, she stood and started to panic and looked around the room then walked over to his crib and looked to see if someone had put him in it, but he was not instead there was a scroll with silver edges, then she hears someone coming in the room and turn to find her family entering.

Galadriel pickup the scroll and looked at it, and stopped at the seal it looked strange, the seal on it was some sort of symbol but the crest of the Valar was on it, she then opened and looked it up and down and found that it had elvish and foreign language on it, she started to read the elvish.

the note

We are sorry but your son has a different path that he has to follow, but do not worry your paths will cross again, and this scroll can only be opened by your family so do not lose it or you may never notice that he or his family passing through.

She then looked up from the scroll and looked at the rest of her family, then gave the skroll to her husband and he looked at it for a bit, he looked at her and asked" are you all right?" she nodded and looked down it to the crib and wonder what path he walked down.

Elemental Nations

It was late winter in the hidden leaf and it was a beautiful day for most family, but for the Namikaze family it was sad because they had just lost there one day old son, and his twin sister Ren's chance to live was growing small, her mother had gotten sick a week before they were born.

That night they put Ren in her crib and went to bed, but in the middle of the night Yukiko woke and felt a presence in the nursery, she got out of bed and grabbed a kunai and walked down the hall and opened the door a stepped in and what she saw was not something she thought possible, sleeping next to Ren was her brother.

The next morning Daisuke woke to find that his wife was not in bed so he got out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery, and found his wife sleeping next to the crib in the rocking chair in her arms was a bundle of silk, walked over and looked down and found that she was holding their sleeping son, but he new that their son had past the day before so how could this be happening was it a dream or was their sons death just a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or the Hobbit, and this chapter will manly follow Minato and and my OC,** **Can you please review so I know what you think.**

Chapter one

Five years later

Minato's pov

It was Minato and Ren's first day at ninja academy they were so happy, but they wished their mom and dad were there but they went on a ambu mission but at least his grandparents were there,later that day Minato was sitting at home with his sister and grandparents when someone knocked, grandma opened the door that there stood the Hokage and he came in and grandma and grandpa and him walked over to the dinning room and sat down at the table, the Hokage put a small box on the table and said something then grandma started to cry and grandpa hugged her.

That night he and his sister were sitting in there room he was on his bed reading, while Ren was at the table drawing a picture, when their grandfather came in to tell them to go to sleep when Minato stood and asked "why was the Hokage here at the house and why did grandma start crying when he set a box on the table?"

His grandpa looked sad all the sudden he walk over to Minato and knelt and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Minato it was about your mom and dad they will not be coming home they..." his grandpa looked like he was about to cry when he hugged him.

Minato stood and took in what had been said and then he realize what had just been said and so did his sister, Ren stood and with a shaky voice asked "do you mean that their dead?" when he nodded his she ran over, and both of them started to cry and hug their grandpa.

Two years later

Ren's pov

It had been two years since our parents deaths and me and Minato had been devastated for the first year but now we just stuck to are study, and today we were waiting on a new student, Minato sat next to me reading his text book when the teacher came in and wrote a name the name was Kushina Uzumaki on the chalkboard.

Then in came a girl with the pretty red hair and violet eyes, when she I was introducing herself, she yells "I'm gonna be the first female Hokage!" that's when my brother stood and stated that he had the dream to become Hokage to.

Later some of the class kids started to tease her for her hair color and she knocked one of them to the grown started punching him that's when I notice that Minato was watching her and so did she, and then she yelled at him and he blushed and turned away,that evening at dinner we sat in silence in till grandma asked "did you have a good day and did anything interesting at school today?"

"It was fine, and we got a new classmate and I think that Minato likes her" I said and Minato blushed and looked down at his bowl.

Grandpa looked up then started to chuckle and said "It's all right you will find the strength talk to her some day my boy"

Two days later I was in my room reading my homework when my brother came in and flopped on to his bed and shoved his face in to his pillow, there was a silence there for a few minutes then I asked "what happened let me I guess she doesn't like you?"

He sat up and shook his head and said "No, she yelled at me before I could talk and then ran away" he hung his head and then his face fell into his pillow again and that ended that conversation.

The morning after my brother was yelled at by his crush again, I was walking by the ramen stall and ran in to someone and started to apologize for not looking were I was going, when I was met with violet eyes and red hair it was Kushina.

"It's Ok I was not looking were I was walking" she said and started to walk into the ramen booth and that's when I got a idea and did something I would regret for a long time, which was offering to get her lunch.

Three years later

Kushina's pov

Kushina went to her best friend Ren to help her with going to talk to the boy who saved her, Ren was the one person that she could confide in and trust not to tell anyone and can ask for some help, but what she had not known was that her best friend and savior they were twins.

We had been friends since our academy days, and she never talked about her family, the only time that I had seen her home was a year ago when she had been sick and that's also when I met her grandparents

Ren didn't have many friends and when she was alone she was a bookworm and when ever she is out with me she never let's me go and have ramen, but one thing that I never want to do is get her mad because she could mimic others powers and her favorite was the Nara family, she made their jutsu look normal which I think is weird, because they manipulate your shadows for crying out loud.

Now I'm wondering what other things I didn't know, like if she has more siblings that I had no clue of and why did she live with her grandparents, the only way was to ask but what to ask first, I guess that I should ask something.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me and I asked "how many sibling do you have?"

She looked up at the sky and said "Just my brother, grandma said mom and dad tried many times before they had me and my brother."

"were are your parents and why do you not talk about your family?" I asked and just then I saw a sad look in her eyes as she thought of how to answer my question.

Then she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and said "we'll say that when I was five my parents went on a mission and left me and Minato with our grandparents, a week had past by and we attended academy for the first time, and later that day we were at home when the Hokage came by I didn't pay much mind, but at bed time Minato asked why the Hokage had been there and that's when we found out that our parents were dead."

Then she smiled and looked at me and said "but at least I have my brother and grandparents and I have friends like you to support me" and she stood up and grabbed me and pulled as she started to pickup speed, and when we stopped I found that we were on Hokage Mountain looking over the village, and what she had said will stay with me for the rest of my life.

Later that day I was walking down the street to the ramen stall when I saw Minato walking down the street, he stopped at a flower shop and when he came out he had some violets in his hand and he started down the street, then I started to follow wondering were he was going he stopped at a grave, and I read here lay Namikaze Daisuke and Namikaze Yukiko ,he put the flowers down on the grave stood there praying for a while then he turned and left.

Five years later

Minato's pov

It has been ten years since my parents died and a lot has happened like my sister helped me and my girlfriend get together, and now she is helping at the hospital and she was always off helping people, she had been going on a lot of D rank mission, she was either cooking or drawing when she had free time.

But trying to get her to hangout with people who were not in her small group of friends was hard as getting Kushina to stop at two bowls of ramen instead of ten, she is not antisocial she just likes keeping to her self, Kushina is the only person who was told about our parents, most of the time she just said that we were adopted or sometimes she said that she was a space alien but that's when she is in a bad mood.

Today is our birthday and I decided to I invited some people to help us celebrate, but Ren just put her headphones and became a wall flower, well till the Uchiha heir when and talked to her, I walked over to fined out what would happen.

Ren's pov

Ren looked up and found someone was standing in front of her and he was to close for her liking, he was a Uchiha and she told her self not to punch his face, because Minato had invited him so they would have some people their age to talk to about things.

But having this guy up in her face was not something she liked, she hadn't been listening to what he had said and now he was looking annoyed up in her face, she pulling her headsets down to her neck, and stood tall and looked him in the eyes he was glaring at her, she was tall for most girls her age and she had been teased for it.

Then Minato stepped in and grabbed my arm and pulled me back and out of the room and asked "Ren what was that all about?" he was holding my arm and let go and stepping back and looked down the hall and back.

I sighed and said "I don't want to talk about it" then he gave me 'the tell me or I will get Kushnia' look and she would not leave me alone, then took a breath and said "I don't like it how he just came over started talking me, and how he didn't see that I had my headsets and got annoyed at the fact that I was not making conversation" and he stood there trying to respond when a crash came from the other room.

When we got to the room what we saw was a hole in the wall and a mad Kushnia with her hands balled up into fists we looked to see who had been punched through the wall, and this one of the reason that I don't like parties it's the cleanup after, the person in the wall was the Uchiha from earlier and he was holding his gut and trying to get out of the hole in the wall.

This was somewhat funny how he just got punched after I had told my self not to, then I turned and asked "so why did you punch him though the wall, and I hope you will be helping patch that hole up" and I pointed at the wall which was behind me.

She looked at me and then said "he made a comment about you and made me mad so I punched him for it."and she seemed to have steam rolling off her body and her hair looked like someone had brought it to life.

"so what did he say about us that would make you so mad and do I even want to know" I asked and turned to find him standing next to the hole, then looked back to my best friend waiting for her to speak.

When she calmed down a bit she said "he said that you were a tall freak and how you must of brought shame to your family, then he started to bragging about how he was better then you" I looked at her for moment and then looked at the boy and let out a sigh and turned and walked out of the room.

I turned down one of the halls which was dark because no one had bother to light the lamps yet, this was one of the less modern wings of the house, me and Minato had a hard time sleeping in the other wings of the house, when I had been younger my brother and me had ran down the halls from our mom as she tried to make us go to bed.

I stopped and opened my bedroom door and walked over to the closet and changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed and when to sleep, I woke at midnight from a dream, but I had not been having a bad one, I sat up and looked across room to see my brother asleep in his bed, I stood and walk quietly out of the my room and down the hall, as I enter the courtyard I saw a glimmer of someone next to the tree.

The next morning I woke up to brother shaking me, I sat up in bed and looked around the room when my eyes stopped on the nightstand because my sketch pad was out, had what I seen last night been real or just my imagination? I grabbed the sketch pad and opened it and found that I had draw a women with long black hair and wore a white kimono with blue butterflies on the sleeves, or at least half of one like the women because she was both there and not.

Eight years later

I was so happy because today is the day that my nephew will be born, I was walking down the street with my best friend who was as big as a whale, and all that she wanted to eat was ramen, I thought to myself how I hoped that this kid takes after brother in eating habits, and that he was not some ramen freak like his mom.

We stopped walking to talk with our friend Mikoto well we were on the way out of the village to the safe house so that Kushnia could have her son, Mikoto was holding her youngest son Sasuke in her arms, I looked at my new godson.

Then Biwako started pushing along Kushnia toward the gate, before I was were to far I said "I will come over tomorrow and help with the boys ok" Mikoto looked over at me and nods her head, and I turned and caught up with the others and we kept on walking when we reached the gate I saw my brother waiting by the gate for us, I stopped hugged both of them and then turned and started down the road.

I was passing through the market when I saw some cute plush animals in one of the shops, I walked into the shop and was looking through the racks of plush animal that's when I saw a small plush elk, so I pick it up and walked over to the counter and paid for it and returned home.

later I was at my brothers house cleaning the nursery and setting up some seals when I felt some dark presence, I shivered and then someone came up behind me so I grabbed the bottle of baby powder and throw it at the person, then I registered it was Minato as he tilted his head so he didn't get hit by the bottle.

then I clutched my chest and then asked "why did you do that you jerk are you trying to give me a heart attack?" then I looked at his and noticed three things; one he was holding a child, and two his ankle was hurt and three he had a serious face on.

he turned and put the child in the crib and said "we are under attack, I must ask you to protect my son I will be back soon" I nodded my head and he turned and used his Flying Raijin Jutsu, I walked out of room and grabbed my ninja pouch, I was putting it on and walked back in as he came back this time he had Kushina in his arms, and she looked vary weak and tired I ran over to her and started to assessing her condition.

That's when I found that the Kyuubi was not sealed within her, and this is not good because she is his jinchuuriki, Minato had left a few minutes ago and the dark presence seemed to be growing stronger, then it got very close and I that's when I saw Minato grabbed Kushina and Naruto and telaported out so I did the same and ended up farther away then I wanted to be, I started run back to my family when I felt a burning sensation in my gut it hurt like someone had stabbed me, I felt that it meant something had happened to my brother.

I started to run as fast as I could toward his chakra and found that Kushina had made a barrier, and what I saw made my heart stop for both my brother and his wife had a claw stabbed through them.

Minato looked over at me and mouthed "good bye sis" and smiled and then he sealed the Kyuubi that's when the barrier fell so I rushed over to them and so did the third and a team of anbu.

I caught my brother as anbu caught Kushina, and I looked at my brother he had a smile on his face but he had no heartbeat, I looked over at Kushina and saw that her time was short, and one of the anbu came over and took his body from me.

I stood and walked over to my best friend and knelt next to her and she looked over at me and asked "Ren please take care of Naruto for me and Minato, you are the only person that I can trust to raise him, please take care of my baby" I nodded and she smiled at me then she let her last breath out.

Why had I lost my brother and my best friend, why was it that every one I love has to die, I knelt there next there bodies then I hear Naruto start to cry, then I stood and walked over to him and picked him up tried to make him stop crying, then I noticed that I was crying to.

The third came over and asked" will you be all right Ren, if you want I could take him for a bit so you can make up your mind because a child can be a lot of work for one person?" I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I will take care of him because I said I would for Kushina" I said and he nodded his head and turned started toward the leaf and I did the same, halfway back Naruto started to to cry again and he was wrapped in up in my jacket, I started to sing a lullaby that mom had sung to me and Minato when we were younger, he looked up at me and started to laugh and he grabbed a lock of my hair and started to pull on it and I just smile at the little ray of sunshine in my arms.

The next morning I was summoned to a council meeting, I stood in the back corner behind the rest of the ninja, as the elders were trying to pick who would fill brothers place, the third took the mantle back and Danzo was not happy to hear this, then we were dismissed and just as I was leaving the third Hokage said "Ren stay we need to talk to you, so please take a seat" I did as I was told and notice Danzo stared at me.

Then the third said "need you to swear a that you will not tell Naruto who his parents are" and I felt the blood drain from my face.

I then asked "why can't I tell him who his parents are, it is like not telling him who he is" and I was getting angry because I would not tell a lie to my only family left.

Then the Hokage looked at me and said "you will do it or I will have no chose but to put him in a orphanage this is for his protection"

Then that's when Danzo stood and asked "are you talking about the new jinchuuiki, what do you think you are doing Hiruzen"

The Hokage looked that the man and says "Ren here will be raising him, and that was the will of the forth, it was his last wish so it is final" and all the elders looked shocked by what had been said, I think that Danzo popped a few blood vessels, then the Hokage told me that I could go.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **I do not own Naruto or The Hobbit. I want to say that I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Please like and review.**

Middle Earth

Galadriel's pov

It had been a long time since Galadriel's son Gwilithion had gone missing, and now she wondered what path he had to follow and why. She walked up to the mirror of Galadriel and looked down into it. She saw a man with yellow hair in a white robe with red flames on the hems holding a child. He was talking to a woman with red hair on her knees with chains stretching from her body. The man said something and it was clear the woman was not happy with what had just been said. He man then stood and put the child on a alter that had appeared out of a cloud of smoke. The woman started to yell at him. That is when Galadriel noticed a giant fox with nine tails which was covered in chains. The beast tried to kill the child with his claw but instead it impaled both the man and woman who had thrown themselves between the attack and the child.

Both of them dropped to the floor as the fox dispersed. Two people came in to view, a woman with purple hair and a man with chestnut brown hair and a mask that look like a bear. The woman caught the man, she looked over at the women who had been caught by the man and the look in her eyes said that she was in pain., oOne of the other people came and checked the man, and that's when the women stood and walked over to the other one and knelt down.

That is when Galadriel heard the red haired women ask, "Ren please take care of Naruto for me and Minato, you are the one person that I trust to raise him please." The woman nodded her head and what life that other woman had left her. The other woman now looked like she had lost her whole world till the child Naruto started to cry. The woman tried to make him stop but she started to cry as well.

That is when the images stopped, and Galadriel realized she was crying. What had that been? Who was that man that had yellow hair that looked like her son? Why had this image appeared in her mirror? Was this something that was going to happen or had it already happened?

Hidden leaf

One year later

Ren's pov

The last year had been long. She had to do all sorts of paperwork so she could adopt Naruto. She had the council trying to telling her that he should live in a orphanage or be raised by Danzo to be the perfect weapon for the village. She thought that it was a dumb idea. She had not been raised that way so why should he. They said that the Jinchuuriki was a weapon and not a person. That made her very angry because Naruto was the last family she had.

After a long morning she went home with Naruto and started to pack for her training trip so she could learn to be a sage sort of like Jiriya . She grabbed a photo frame. In it was a picture of her, Kushina and Minato standing next each other. She put it in the bag with her stuff and walked in to the nursery. She grabbed some things and picked up Naruto. She put a simple henge on him so she could leave without having much trouble at the gate.

She was saying bye to people as she walked down the streets. When someone hugged her waist she looked down and found her godson Itachi hugging it. He looked up at her and he looked like he was about to cry. She looked up to find Mikoto standing there with Sasuke in her arms. She smiled then, freed one of her arms from her nephew, and hugged her friend, Mikoto asked, "When will you be back Ren?"

Ren let go of her and said, "I wi'll be back in one and half years I think." Naruto and Sasuke grabbed a lock of each other's hair and pulled. The two women started to separate the pair. Itachi started to giggle at what the babies were doing. Ren gave Itachi her bag so she wouldn't drop it. She finally got the two of them free and stepped back to let out a sigh. She grabbed her bag from Itachi, hugged him, and started down the street.

When she got to the gate she found that it was the shift change, and tthat meant she could walk out of the village with little trouble. She passed through the gate and walked to a large clearing away a from the village and stopped and sat down. After awhile she pulled out a scroll then pulled out a piece of chalk out of her bag and started to copy of the seal from the scroll onto the ground.

She finished it and stood. She then walked around it and made sure that she had drawn it correctly. Then she knelt down and let some of her chakra flow through it. A cloud of smoke appeared and as it cleared you could see a large elk standing there. It looked around and its eyes stopped on her. It walked over to her, and she stood up and said, "You are looking well Lord Ryuu. Sorry for summoning you but I would like to learn to be a sage." The elk looked at her and turned and looked at a tree for a while.

It was nearing night time when it spoke, "I will teach you. It will be hard for you, but I can feel that you are already somewhat in tune with nature. Now bring your supplies over and put them in the seal and stand still." She walked over to her stuff and picked it up and then grabbed Naruto and walked back.

The elk stood there and as soon as she stepped onto the seal it started to glow. Soon they were in a different forest. This one had large pines and oak trees that made the forest that was around the hidden leaf seem like it was young. there were elks and deer all over and some foxes, though not many people knew of these summoning animals because the contract scroll had been lost at the end of the second great war.

Two years later

Kakashi's pov

I was walking by the gate with Guy who was talking about how Lady Ren was six months late, and how many people thought that she was never coming back to the village because she had nothing here. I looked out of the gate and saw someone walking toward me. They wore a brown cloak and the hood had antlers on it and next to them was a child with a black and orange cloak on, I walked toward the gate and Guy continued to talk, and as the figure got closer I could tell it was female.

She got to the gate and the guards told her to show her papers. I walked over as the woman gave over her papers. Then the guards looked like they were seeing a ghost. She pulled down her hood and both me and Guy's eyes widened because of who she was. It was Ren Namikaze, the womean who Guy had just been talking about and she had not aged a day.

She started toward the Hokage tower and me and Guy and I followed her. She picked up the boy who walked next to her and jumped up onto a roof and started to run toward the Hokage building. She then jumped down to the ground and entered the building, and we jumped next to the window, and we looked in the window and saw the Hokage arguing with Danzo about something. then the door opened and both of them looked to see who it was.

Ren's pov

I entered the building and stopped for a moment to put Naruto down and release the henge on him. Then I took his hand and walked to the Hokage's office and opened it. I found a pissed Danzo in it, and I raised my eyebrow and looked to make sure that he was not alone and was relieved to see Hiruzen sitting there. Naruto hid behind my leg because they were staring at me and him. I put my hands over Naruto's ears as Danzo asked, "Where have you and the jinchuuriki been for the past two years?" And that's when I punched him through the wall, and on the other side of the wall sat Kakashi and Guy who looked startled. I turned to look at Hiruzen.

He looked out the hole and asked, "How was your trip, and I hope that Naruto was not to much trouble for you." and he looked down at the boy and smiled and looked back at her.

I then knelt down and picked up Naruto and said, "I had a fine time, and Naruto was not a problem, and I think that I will be taking missions in a month." He nodded his head and she I walked out of the room. I was walking down the street when I saw Mikoto walking through the market with her sons, I sneaked up behind her and put down Naruto and hugged my friend. Mikoto almost kicked me but her foot was stopped by my hand, Mikoto looked at me for a moment and asked, " Ren is that you? You have not aged a day." and looked me up and down.

Then I was knocked over by a happy Itachi. He was hugging me as hard as he could. I stood as best as I could with him holding on to me like I was a life line. Now standing with him hanging from my neck I knelt down and freed him from my neck and hugged him and then let go to find a upset Sasuke who was looking at us.

I stood and walked over to him and picked him up and started to snuggle him like he was a teddy bear. He squawked and started to hit me and said, "Put me down or Mommy will hurt you." He looked over at his mom and brother to find his mom holding in her snickers and his brother laughing.

I held him for a moment and then said, "Sasuke, you have grown since I last saw you. I'm your godmother." and tThen I poked his forehead and then put him on the ground and looked at Itachi and asked, "So how have you been Itachi? WAnd who said you could grow up." I started to pout and hung her my head and muttered, "I'm getting so old."

Then Mikoto said, "No you're not. Look at me I have crows feet and granny wrinkles." andAs she pulled at her eyes and, then hung her head and said, "Man I'm getting so old where did my youth go?" I put her my hand on my my friend's shoulder.

Then Sasuke asked, "Is she always like this?" Naruto answered, "Yes, mommy is aways pouty like this." and I turned my head to look at them and had a blank look on my face. The blood in Naruto's face drained from it. He hid behind Sasuke who hid behind Itachi who just hung his head and was muttering about why people hid behind him.

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast and after that I went to the bathroom and helped Naruto brush his teeth,. When I was brushing my own teeth someone knocked on the front door. I walked over to the the door and opened it and found Kakashi standing there in his anbu uniform, so I stepped out of the doorway so he could come in. He stood there for a minute then entered. I walked back to the bathroom and finished brushing.

I walked in to find Naruto tackling him trying to find out who he was and failing. Kakashi stood straight and said, "The council would like to see you at the meeting today." I raised a eyebrow and walked over to Naruto and picks him up and headed out the door.

When I walked into the room everyone looked over at me, and I could tell they were not happy about Naruto being there. I walked over to Kakashi and gave him Naruto waving him off. Then I walked over to my seat and sat down. The meeting started and the topic was my return and what to do about my lack of spouse. Not something I wanted to talk about, and then one of them turned the subject to Naruto.

One of the councilmen asked, "So why did the jinchuuriki come in with the Namikaze head?" and everyone looked over at me.

I looked up from my sketchpad and I looked the man straight in the eyes as I said"He's the son of a good friend that died the night of the Kyuubi attack and I made a vowed to take care of him" He looked away and I looked at everyone in the room. Some of the councilmen shrunk back in their seats.

About a hour later I walked out of the council meeting to find my nephew hanging from the ceiling in the hall and Kakashi napping on a couch. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a kunai and a bottle of hot sauce and I walked over to Kakashi and put some of the sauce in his ear. Then I walked over and cut Naruto down and caught him before his face met the floor,. we watched Kakashi jump up and start to try to get the hot sauce out of his ear. Naruto and I started to laugh as he ran out of the room.

I was walking through the market grabbing stuff for dinner when Naruto came over with some instant ramen and said, "Can we get this? It looks like something tasty. like your cooking." NowWith seemingly innocent words I knoew that he was takesing after Kushina in his taste in foods.

Later at home I was cooking dinner and cleaning the house when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened the door and found Mikoto, her husband and sons in tow with a basket in hand. I blinked and asked, "What is the head family of the Uchiha doing at my front door?" and I opened the door so that the boys could get in to the house.

As Mikoto and her husband walked in, she stopped and said, "We came because you just put the civilian council in their place, so I thought that you would like someone to talk to who is not three." and sShe looked at Naruto who was right now fighting with Sasuke about whose parent figure was better. It seemed to be a tie. Mikoto and I walked into the kitchen to cook dinner and talk about what had happened to them over the years.

The dinner table was a battlefield because both the three year olds were throwing their food at each other. I simply held my napkin up when some strayed from the intended target but Mikoto's husband was not so lucky. He got a spoonful of potatoes in his face. Both Naruto and I sstarted to laughing and I snickered at his misfortune. After dinner I picked up my nephew and took him to the bathroom and made him brush and change into his pajamas. I was tucking him in when he asked, "Can you tell me a story about you and the fourth Hokage?" I looked at him and tried to think of which one to tell him.

That's when I remembered one of the times that we trained, and decided that was Ok to tell him. So I sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into my lap and said, "Let me see., I was about fifteen when this happened,. Minato and I were training in our teleportation Jutsus when my best friend came to get me, so she could . She wanted to prank some of the higher ups. So she grabbed and tugged me along. When Minato asked what we were up to, my best friend grabbed him too and dragged us behind her. When we reached Hokage tower she let go of us and walked over to some buckets of paint that had been leftovers from repainting the tower.

She pulled a brush from her bag and handed it to me and we started to paint, while Minato kept watch so we didn't get caught by the older ninja. The next morning we looked at our handy work. I had written was [All those who have strength have to be kind first, and the best leader is one who is one of the people] and my friend had painted a red pepper with antlers." Naruto was looking at me and crawled out of my lap and under his covers.

Then he said,, "Goodnight Mom." and he fell asleep and started to snore. I got up and walked out of his room and down the hall to my room. I opened the door and walked in and sat on my bed and grabbed a photo from my bag and put it on my bedside table. It was a photo of me and my grandparents, Kushina and Minato after their wedding. I looked at how happy we had been back then. Then I laid on my back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken from my sleep to feel someone's chakra in my garden. I looked at my bedside clock and saw it was midnight so I stood and grabbed one of my kunai and walked out of my room and down to the first floor. I looked out the window and saw something that I had not seen since my sixteenth birthday, but this time it was a man with silver hair. He was standing next to the tree in the center of my garden.

I opened the door quietly and walked out into the cool night air and over to the garden and put my kunai up and said, "What are you doing here in my garden?" The man turned to look at me and his eyebrow rose he said something in a different language that I didn't know. Then his form faded from sight and all that was left was a memory.

One month later

Itachi's pov

I was sitting in my classroom with Hana and Shisui. We had been put on the same team and we were waiting on our teacher to come and pick us up. All the other teams had left and then we e just sat there for a while till a bamboo skewer flew through the window and landed in the middle of the room. Then in a puff of smoke appeared The Kamikaze of the Namikaze or my godmother Ren looking at themus and she said , "Follow me now so I can assess your skills." and turned and walked out of the room.

We got up and followed behind her, as she led us to a house. She stopped at the front door and spun on her feet to face us and said , "This is a test. If you do not know already, you will watch over my son. First you are not to be seen by him or you fail. Second, at some point you will have to keep him from a bowl of ramen. He is three years old now. Are there any questions before I leave for my mission?" She looked at us and Hana raised her hand.

Ren turned and looked at her and Hana asked , "Why are you going on a mission and how hard could this kid be to hide from and keep from a bowl of ramen?", "You will see soon." Said Ren Aas we walked into the kitchen Ren sat down at the counter..

She grabbed a jar full of pocky and pulled five pieces. She gave each of us one and gave one to Naruto who just came in to the room, he grabbed it and ran out of the room and she said , "You may nowNow it is time for you to introduce yourselves,. jJust give your names and, what your favorite foods are and goals. We will start with you, girl." She pointed at Hana with her stick of pocky.

We sat down. and Hana said , "My name is Hana Inuzuka and I like tsukune and want to be a veterinarian one day." Ren nodded her head and turned and looked at me.

I took a breath and said , "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I like things that are sweet and I want to protect those who I consider my family." She nodded her head and looked at Shisui.

He was looking at one of the frames on the wall when I elbowed him. He glared at me before realizing that it was his turn. He turned red and said , "My name is Shisui Uchiha and I like steak, spicy ramen and chips. My dream is to keep peace in the village and to protect my family's honor. Now Idon't you think you should introduce yourself.?" and I looked and saw that she was drawing up a map of the house.

She looked up and put her sketchpad down and said , "My name is Ren Namikaze I like pocky, dangos, pineapple, cherries, grapes, lots of fruits and most spicy foods. My goal right now is to raise Naruto and train you three. Now I think that it is time for me to get going or I will be late for my mission. I will leave a clone so that I can see if you three will become full fledged ninja or not." A clone of her popped into the room and she grabbed her bag from next to the door and reached in and pulled out some blank masks and tossed them to me and said , "Put a mask on so that Naruto can tell my clone who he sees. Good luck and Good bye." She slammed the door closed.

We looked at one another, then the clone said , "The test starts now, so I think you should hide." The clone smiled and yelled ,"Naruto, can you find the anbu that are in the house please?" We tied the masks on and ran to hide, and I watched Naruto run right next to me and toward Hana who was just then having trouble with finding a hiding place. So I grabbed a ball from the toy box and tossed it into the bathroom and it knocked over a bottle of soap and made a lot of noise. Naruto turned and ran over to check out the noise.

I let a sigh out and looked over to find that Hana was hidden. Then I heard a loud thud come from the laundry room and I ran over to find Shisui hanging upside down from the door sill. To make things worse you could hear the kid coming down the hall. I looked around for something to cut him down, because I had not had time to grab my gear and. I saw a knife that had fallen out of his pocketuch, so I picked it up and cut him down and shoved him in the dryer and henged myself into a hamper of laundry. Naruto came in and looked around and he frowned and walked . I knew then that today was going to be long and tiring.

Three hours later the three of us had been following the kid throughout the whole house. we had to be careful because there were traps all over that made a loud racket if you triggered them and it seemed like the kid knew where they were. Right now I was sitting in the kitchen watching him take a nap in the living room. Then the clone came in and started to cook some food. when the clone was done cooking it said , "You can take off your masks and eat dinner." I looked at the clone and took off my mask and sat down.

The clone left the room and came back with my teammates who still had their masks on. They sat down and took them off. We sat there for a bit talking till Naruto woke up. Then the clone said , "You will not fail unless he sees your masks, so don't worry." He came in and sat down and started to eat his food.

That night we had very little sleep because Naruto was trying to find us all night long and we had to watch for the new traps that Ren's clone or Naruto had set up while we ate dinner. so we had to look for new hiding places and keep him out of stuff all at the same time. The clone was just sitting there while this was all going on.

The next morning went almost the same way. The only thing that changed was that now we had my little brother there too. OkOK, why is it that we were not told that he had a play date in untilluntil the door bell was rang. Another thing is why had I not known that my brother had a playdate. So we had to hide from two kids now and we had no clue when "the ramen test" was, as weShisui had dubbed the second half of the test.

It was about five in the evening when the clone went to make dinner and I smelled ramen. That's when stage two started. Shisui came running out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in hand, and you could hear someone coming running down the hall. Both Shisui and I looked for somewhere to go because we were wearing our masks,. wWhich looked really dumb now because someone had drawn are favorite foods on them. Yes, my mask had all sorts of sweets on it like dango and pocky.

We were hiding in Naruto's bedroom while he was eating his dinner so we could get a little break from running all over. But we would have to move soon because it was nearing nine and both of the boys would be going to bed, or we would have to run throughout the house all night again. So I hid in the closet as my teammates hid in one of the spares room, which was still covered in dust for some reason.

Naruto came down the hall and opened the door. He had a sleeping bag under his arm. He came in and placed it down on the ground next to the window. Then Sasuke came in and the two of them started to argue about who got the bed. I just watched this go on for about a half hour before they decided that Naruto got sleep in his own bed and Sasuke got the floor. Then they started throwing pillows and stuffed animals at one another.

Ren's pov

I walked in the door to find Naruto walking down the hall with a plush frog in hand. When I closed the door Naruto turned and started to swing the frog at me. So I grabbed it and picked him up and kissed him on the forehead and asked , "So, how was your weekend Naruto?" he replied, "It was a lot of fun especial when Sasuke got here."and As I walked into the kitchen to find my team sitting at the table.

As I got closer I saw that Hana had a mug of coffee and looked like she been dunked in a tub full of flour,. Shisui was drooling on the table while Itachi sat up straight and was alert and he looked like he hadn't slept for at least twenty-four hours, I dispelled my clone and saw what had happened while I was gone for two days. Then I walked in and said , "All of you pass with flying colors, but I'm sorry for not remembering that the boys had a sleepover planned?" Both Hana and Itachi looked over at me and sighed, and Itachi slumped on to the table.

After sending the three of them home and dropping Sasuke off with his mom I took Naruto to the park so he could hang out with kids his age. I was watching him play when one of the other mothers came over and asked , "You must be new here because I haven't seen you around here before now" I looked up at her and said , "Not really I just don't have much time to come and sit in the park." Then I looked her up and down and saw that she was a Inuzuka.

She looked sort of like Hana, but her hair was messy and she had eyes like a dog would. She held out her hand and said , "My name is Tsume Inuzuka and I'm here with my son. What about you?" I looked over at Naruto to see him chasing a butterfly.

I smiled and said , "I'm here because I want to spend time with my familyson, before I get sent out on another mission." I turned and half looked as she looked over at him and started to laugh as he and another boy ran head long into one another then the two of them ran over, the small brown haired boy ran past me and hugged Tsume's leg.

Naruto ran over to me and crawled up and hugged me and started sobbing on my shirt. I looked at the area that the other boy had hit and saw no damage to his head. Then I said ,"You know you should watch where you are going so that this doesn't happen," He looked up at me and I just smiled at him and then asked, "So, what happened to the butterfly you were chasing, I seem to have lost track of it" hAs soon as the words left my mouth he was lookeding around and then jumped up and ran off.

one year later

Naruto's pov

Mom and I were out walking through the village when we got split up. I was walking through the market and I saw the shop that mom goes and gets art stuff in. So I walked in to see if she may have comegone there. But she was not there. The man at the counter looked mad as he stood and shouted , "Get out of my shop you demon." Then he came over and grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me off the ground and threw me out onto the street.

As I looked around I found that most of the people were looking at me like I was so sort of pest that was in the way. I ran down the street and the people around me started to say things like demon child and monster. Then I heard someone call out , "Naruto where are you!" It was Mom, and she was close by. So I started to look through the crowd and found Moms purple hair. I ran over and she picked me up and jumped on to a nearby roof and looked me up and down.

She looked very upset when she found a scrape on my arm and she pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Don't do that ever again please. I thought I lost you too." and she pulled back and looked me and brushed some of her hair out of her face then she put her hand on my arm and it glowed a light blue. She sighed.

It had been two weeks since the day that Mom had left me at home from the market with Hana. She had said that today she had to get some things from the market. She got home and went into the kitchen and started cooking it looked like she was making a cake, so I asked , "What are you making a cake for?" and I tilted my head as I looked at it.

She smiled and said , "It has been one year since my team was formed, and I think thats something to be celebrated. Don't you think it is or are you just happy that I'm cooking a cake?" She looked over at me and she smiled and looked back at what she was doing. Then I left the room.

I went up the stairs and checked if Mom had left her door unlocked. As I turned the knob and pushed it opened and I saw that her room was clean, except for the one corner that she did her art in. Then I saw a photo album on one of the shelves so I walked over and grabbed it and opened it to see a photo of mom when she was younger. She wore a green dress and she was playing with a girl with red hair who wore a orange dress.

The next photo was the one that I liked the best. In this one, Mom was sitting next to the fourth Hokage holding her sketchpad next to a river she woreand she was wearing her anbu outfit uniform while the fourth wore his kage rodes hat. They seemed to be talking to one another.

Mom appeared right next to me and said , "You know that looking through other peoples stuff is not nice." I looked up at her and pointed at the photo and she looked at it and smiled sadly and her hand went and started to ruffle my hair. She said, "This is the day after my brother became the Hokage. I was so happy that he was able to achieve his dream, and I hope you don't give up on your dreams, no matter what happens." She bent down and kissed my forehead, and then we heard a knock on the front door, Mom stood up and we walked out of the room.

six years later

Mom had Shisui looking after me so she could go on a mission and she told me that she would be back in a week. I was playing with my favorite toy that I have had as long as I could remember, it was a plush elk. Shisui was sitting at the table when someone slammed the door open.

He stood up and grabbed one of his kunai and ran over and stood between me and whoever had came into the house,. then he stopped and I looked to see Itachi standing there panting and thenas he said , "Ren is in the hospital and her condition is bad, I think she got poisoned on our mission." I stood there as the words sunk in, then and my eyes filled with tears.

I ran past both of them down the street toward the hokage tower when I saw Hana walking down the street. She looked at me and asked , "What are you doing you out here. You know Ren will kill me and Shisui if something happened to you." And when she said Mom's name I started to cry. She then knelt down and asked ,"What is wrong Naruto did I say something." and she hugged me.

Then I pulled away and said , "Itachi came to the house and said that mom got hurt on the mission, and I was going to the Hokage when I ran into you.", and I sniffled and looked up at her and asked , "Can you take me to the hospital please? I want to see my mom." Hana nodded her head and stood up and grabbed my hand and started to walk and led me through the village. Then we stopped at a large building with several people were going in and out of it.

We walked in and then both Itachi and Shisui came in right after us and we all stood in a room with several seats and a counter on the far end of the room. We walked over to the counter and a womean sat there. She looked up and said , "Here fill out the form and bring it back and we will get to you" I looked at the women.

Then I said , "I'm here to find out how my mom is. Her name is Ren and she was hurt on a mission." The woman looked at me with wide eyes and then looked at the others then she walked out of the room, and we waited for a few minutes before she came back.

When she came back she said , "Sorry but she can't have any visitors right now because she is in surgery, I'm sorry but you may come and wait for the doctors to finish surgery." I looked at her as she walked out of the room and we followed and sat in a hall.

I fell asleep and was woken when a doctor came over to us and he asked , "You're the family of Ren right?" I nodded my head and he looked at me and then looked at the others. Then Shisui stepped forward and asked, "How did her surgery go? Will we be able to see her soon?" The doctor said, "Well I have good and bad news to tell you guys. The good news is that we were successful in getting most of the poison out of her body and she will live. The bad news is that she is in a coma and we do not know if she will ever wake up,. You may go in and see her." I stood and ran over to the room and opened the door then ran over to her bedside.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or The Hobbit. Could people like and review.**

 **Chapter three**

Thanduil pov

I closed my eyes and when I opened them and I found myself in a strange white hall. It had a few doors on each wall. I heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. I walked over and found that the door was open. I looked in and saw a bed in the middle of the room with someone lying on it.

I walked in to the room and saw that there were several other people in the room. One of them was a young girl, with brown hair and she had strange red marks on her cheeks. There were also three boys with black hair. Two of them looked to be about the same age as the girl. The other black haired boy looked about half the age of the other two black haired boys.

But there was another boy who stood out from the others. He had golden blond hair that caught the sunlight and made it glow, which reminded me of Galadriel's lost son. He also had three birth marks on each cheek which made him look somewhat like a fox.

Then I looked at the person in the bed. I saw it was the same woman that I had seen in my garden many years ago. She had long purple hair with golden tips the same color as the boy's hair. She had something on her face that looked like it was made of glass and something on her arm. I walked over and brushed a lock of hair from her face, so I could get a better look at her face.

While I was looking at her face, she half opened her eyes. They were so captaining that I just could not look away from them. Looking into her eyes was like looking up at the midday sky through the trees of the greenwood. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on mine. Then she said something in a language that I did not know. Then she closed her eyes and let out a sharp hiss. For a few minutes I just stood their till something brushed my hand. I looked down and saw a black cat sprawled out next to her, it had some sort of white symbol on it's chest.

I looked back at the woman then turned and looked at the blond as he woke up. The boy rubbed his eyes and looked at me then pointed at me and started yelling something. Then he looked around the room and yelled whatever it was again then he fainted. I just stood there for a bit then the room started to blur. I closed my eyes trying to get my vision to focus and when I opened them I saw the ceiling of my bed chambers. I sat up and looked around but saw nothing was out of the normal. Was it all just a dream it must have been.

Galadriel's pov

I was walking with my husband to our study when I felt the energy of the forest slightly change for a moment. I opened the door and we walked in to find a white room which had a bed in the center and several people sleeping around it. I saw Elrond standing by the window. He was looked around the room but it seemed that he could not see me or my husband. Then there was Thanduil who stood next to the bed and he was focused on the person who laid on it.

I looked at the bed and saw a boy sitting next to it. He had spiky golden hair that was messy and had whiskers marks on his cheeks. To me he resembled Gwilithion in some ways like his hair. I looked at the woman who had just opened her eyes and they were strange looking because they were both a mix of green and blue. Her hair was also strange because it was purple with golden tips.

The woman looked at all of us and said, "Who are you people and why are you here?" Then she closed her eyes and let out a sharp hiss in what I thought was pain. It was like she was in pain just by looking around and speaking.

For a couple of minutes we all just stood there then the boy woke up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes I felt a stabbing pain in my chest because his eyes were the same as my son's had been. Then he started yelling, "Ah there is are ghosts!" and was pointing at Thanduil then he looked at me and yelled it again then he just fainted.

Then the room became distorted and faded into the study. I looked over at my husband as he asked "Did you feel the eldar that was with in that room. It felt like there were four other elves in the room with us." I nodded my head and my mind drifted to the boy who looked so much like our lost son.

Ren's pov

One moment I was jumping through the tree and next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my gut. When I looked down, I saw that their was a kunai stuck in it about three inches from one of my kidneys. I pulled it out and stopped the bleeding and started jumping through the trees again. Then my vision got blurred and I felt a burning pain shoot through my whole body from the wound. I cursed at myself for not checking for toxins as I fell to the ground. Just before I hit the ground one of my teammates caught me and started to check me over. I was lifted onto their back than they were moving again and shortly after that I lose consciousness.

Then I woke in one of the many market places in the village. Then realized I was watching one of my memories. I was getting ingredients for dinner with my best friend Kushina. Who was being way too jittery about her date. When one of my other best friends Mikoto came into the shop. She was nine months pregnant and was due to give birth any day now. I had grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and was inspecting it when she started to walk toward us.

She got closer and looked in all directions then said, "Would you two like to come over for dinner tonight?" I looked up from the bottle of hot sauce in my hand as Kushina said, "I'm sorry, but I have a date with Minato. He said he has a surprise for me." I turned and said, "I will come, may I bring a dish." "Sure, can you bring something sweet."

Later I was at home getting ready to go over to Mikoto's when Minato came in the door with some take outs from the Ichiraku ramen shop, and there was a lot of it. I simply grabbed my bag which had a thing of fresh dangos and my sketchpad and went to the door and said, "Good luck with your date, I'm off to have dinner with Mikoto." Then I closed the door and walked to the Uchiha compound.

Twenty minutes later I was standing at the front door of the clan heads house. I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes then the door opened. Fugaku had answered the door and was scowling like always. Then Mikoto said, "Fugaku if that is Ren invite her in." He scowled harder then said "Come in, you can put that in the kitchen." He looked at the paper bag in my bag.

We all sat at the table and started to eat. Mikoto had lots of cabbage on her plate and some rice and two sticks of dangos while Fugaku had rice with tomatoes. We were eating dinner in silence till Mikoto cleared her throat and said "Ren I would like to ask you a favor?"

I looked up and asked, "What is it you want me to do." Mikoto smiled then looked at her husband then back at me and said "Will you be my sons godmother?" I raised my eyebrow and said, "Sure Mikoto." All the while Fugaku was choking on his drink.

Then the world seemed to melt away and I was now standing in the Namikaze compound next to my mother's water garden which was in bloom. My brother was next to me looking into the water. Then he said "Ren I want to tell you something." I looked over at him and said "What is it now? Don't tell me you did something weird." He looked up and said "No, I did not do anything weird or out of the normal. Its about my future."

He looked back to the water, then I asked "What is it then Minato?" He took a deep breath than said "I have asked Kushina to marry me. She said yes and I'm here to ask for your blessing Ren." Then he looked up again as I said, "Why would I not give you guys my blessing." I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears started welling in my eyes so I hugged him tighter. I was so happy for him and Kushina that I was crying.

Then the area change into the hall in which my brother had got married in. There were several tables in the hall and at the head of the hall was the table that sat the newly weds and family members and close friends. I sat about three seats away from my brother and four from Kushina. In my lap sat my godson Itachi he and was now two years old and so adorable.

It was half past seven when people started to ask for a speech and my brother stood and said, "Thank you all for coming, I also want to thank you Ren for helping Kushina plan this and being there for us through it all." He smiled at me as I looked at my plate and tried not to blush for everyone's eyes were on me.

Then I was both saved and doomed when Kushina stood and with her cup of wine and she tapped Minato on the shoulder. He turned and got a face full of wine and he stood there looking confused. Then Kushina smiled and grabbed a slice of cake and through it at me. I ducked and it hit my grandma in the side of the head. Grandma gave the bride a stern look then grandma stood and grabbed her slice of cream pie and she through it at Kushina and it flew past her head and hit the Hokage and this started a food fight.

Later I was wiping all sorts of foods off the tables thinking of how I sort of felt sad. Because all my close friends had found someone to love and have a family with. It felt like as their lives were unfolding while I was just standing still. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Mikoto with my godson fast asleep in one of her arms. She asked, "Would you like some help with the cleanup." I shook my head and she put her free hand on her hip and said, "You know that asking for help is not a sign of weakness." I looked around the room.

Then I said, "It's not that I don't want some help. It's just that you need to take little Itachi home and clean yourself up." She looked down at herself then back at me and sighed then said, "Ok you win this time. But next time I will help you out Ok." I smiled and patted her shoulder and said, "Yeah, you can bet on that." I then turned her around and pushed her toward the exit.

Then the area change into my brother's house. I was in the living room sitting on one of the coaches. When Kushina came in and said, "I'm going to be a mother you know." My brother came out of the kitchen with a mixing bowl in hand and he looked at her and said "I'm going to be a father." She just repeated what she had said and brother also did the same. Then Kushina ran over and hugged him then they parted.

Minato walked over to me and said "Ren I'm going to be a father that means you are going to be a auntie." As he sat next to me and looked into my eyes. Then Kushina tackled me from behind and I was not ready for that. So I found my face on the ground with my friend hugging the back of my neck and my brother was laughing.

I stood and tried to throw Kushina over my shoulder and failed because Minato grabbed my hand and stopped me. So instead of getting payback on my friend for tackling me all three of us got tangled and clasped to the ground. What was worse I was on the bottom of the pile with Minato on top of me and Kushina on the top of him.

I felt like I was being squashed by there combine weight on my back so I asked, "Can you two get off of me so I can breath?" Then as they were trying to get off of me I felt my lower back pop. When we were no longer on the floor I said "I'm happy for you guys." I smiled and hugged both of them tightly.

Then I let go and sat back down on the couch and then felt out of place. That's when it hit me, it was the feeling of as if everyone's lives unfolded I was just standing still watching not able to move forward. Like I was somebody who would just slow them down if I stayed. So I grabbed my bag and put my stuff in it and stood and started to leave. When Kushina grabbed my shoulder and said, "Ren where do you think you are going."

I looked at her and said, "I think I should get going I have stuff I have to do in the morning. Come Haruki we need to get going." Then turned and walking to the door but I was tackled to the ground by Kushina and for the third time today my face hit the floor. I looked up at her and glared then yelled, "Why did you do that, I'm just going home Kushina!"

She looked at me and said, "You are not going any were Ren I want you to celebrate with us. Mikato said that you are not spending much time with anyone now days. And don't think that going home and read your books will help you get out of this." She then stood up then helped me up then dragged me back to the kitchen. Minato had went back to mixing his cookie batter and Haruki was now sitting on the counter playing with one of the toys that Kushina had made him. The room then it started to fade into black and I just stood there for what seemed hours with nothing other then my thoughts.

Then I hear someone's bare feet hitting the ground coming from behind. I turned my head to see a man coming toward me. He had long white hair that was slightly spiked, lifeless yellow eyes that stared into my very soul, and his skin was a sickly white. He wore white robes with torn sleeves, torn bottom and had a black belt with a silver Tonto tucked into it.

He stopped a few feet away from me and looked me right into my eyes. I could feel that he was older very old just from looking into his eyes. He spoke in almost dead voice and said, "Do not worry your time has not come yet little one." I gave him a confused look and I asked, "What do you mean it is not my time, where are we?"

He turned and looked at something that I could not see or maybe he was just looking into the empty space but who knows. Then he said "I think that you should probably wake-up now there are people waiting. Good luck facing what is to come." Then he snapped his fingers and just disappeared. Then I felt a sudden shock of pain shoot through my body. After the pain subsided I could hear the slow beeping of a hospital monitor and feel a oxygen mask over my face.

I woke to my body being stiff and sore. Then I felt someone brush a lock of my hair away from my face. I opened my eyes half way and looked around the room to see several people in the room. Naruto was slumped over the side of the bed behind him sat my godchildren and my students.

Then I saw four people who I didn't know standing around the room. There was a man standing by the window looking around. he was tall with long brown hair with a silver circlet on his head. He wore strange robes that where green and he seemed to have pointed ears.

Then there was a man and woman who stood by the door. The woman had long blond hair that was slightly silvery. She had light blue eyes and her skin was creamy and had a slight glow to it and had pointed ears to. She looked like what a angel should of looked like if she had a pair of wings. The man standing next to her had similar traits sort of like how most large clans do. But what threw me was that the two of them looked sort of like my parents. That is if my parents had both had blond and stick strait hair, sharp facial features and a glow around them.

Then I saw the man that must have been the one who had woken me. He had long vary light gold blond hair with a little silver, creamy skin pointed ears and blue eyes. He wore a robe that sort of looked like what a king would wear. For some reason all I wanted to do was punch him in the face. Lucky for him my arms where to weak to do anything like that. Now that I think about it I guess I just don't like having people close to my face.

Then I asked in a weak voice, "Who are you people and why are you here?" And as I tried to move my arm to push the guy away from me and a surge of pain shot through my body. I closed my eyes and let out a sharp hiss out because my whole body felt like it was being stabbed. I laid still and after a few minutes the paid died down. Then I heard Naruto yell "Ah there is are ghosts!" Then he yelled it again and was followed by a thud.

I opened my eyes to see that Naruto to had fainted and everyone else had been startled awake. Sasuke turn and looked at me and yelled, "Ren your awake!" And jumped onto me Effective knocking most of my breath right out of me, then he hugged me hard enough to drive the rest the air out of me.

Then everyone turned and then Itachi came over and grabbed his little brother and pull him off me. I felt very dizzy after Sasuke was removed. I saw Hana run out of the room to get a doctor I guess. Later I learned that I had been in a coma for the past two weeks, and the doctors did not think I was gonna wake up.


End file.
